Mental
by imhappynessinabottle
Summary: Envy's a mental patient with possessive issues. Edward is the brother of Alphonse, Al goes to the mental institute because he has depression issues. What happens when Ed and Envy meet? EdxEnvy...
1. Chapter 1

In the Amestris Mental Institution, much happens. People coming and going with issues that can be treated and helped in more ways then one. One of those people was Envy. He had no last name and he'd been in the mental institution all his life. No cure had been found for what he had, and nobody really knew what he had, he just had it. Bad. He'd killed a dozen people, but the only thing that kept him at the mental institution and not in jail was the fact that he talked to himself, and the people he had killed would get him severely bullied in jail, that and he was only 17. Now you may be thinking, but that's old enough for you to be sent to jail, and you're darn right, but Envy didn't need jail, he needed help.

---

Envy walked through the hallways of Amestris Mental institution with a glum look. His eyes glazed over from the drug he'd been given, that was before he was bowled over by a blonde boy. The green haired teen stumbled back before landing on his ass and making an 'oomph' sound. The other boy came crashing forward as well and landed on top of Envy in a mess of limbs.

"I-I'm sorry." The boy said about to stand up when his knee gave way again and he fell back on top of the mental patient. Envy let out a gasp of breath as the boy landed on top of him. Said boy finally gathered the strength to stand and held a hand out to Envy. Envy took it rather hesitantly and was pulled to his feet rather harshly. "Sorry, artificial limb." The boy said. Envy looked at him, slightly stunned for a moment before his face turned stoic.

"Why the rush?" He asked. The boy looked up and shrugged.

"I was late for my meeting with my brother and his psychiatrist. What's your name?" Envy looked slightly reluctant to tell, but did anyway.

"Envy." He stated. The boy started saying the name, letting it roll off his tongue in any way he could think of at that moment.

"My name's Edward, but you can call me Ed." He said happily with a huge smile on his face. Envy was frozen slightly. Did this boy not know who he was?

"N-nice to meet you..." He said after as while. Ed nodded and held out his hand.

"If you live here we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." Envy cocked his head in confusion. Ed noticed this and laughed. "My brother has been put in here, he has a problem with hurting himself...I'll see you around, I guess." Ed started to walk off, but Envy said something.

"W-will you come see me, whenever you see your brother?" He asked. Ed looked back slightly and smiled.

"Sure, I'll even bring a present." Envy smiled and continued his treck to the food hall, happier then when he left.

---

Ed looked around the office and smiled. '_Hn, so this is where he'll be spending the rest of his life, it's not that bad, but it might get a bit boring...' _After thinking for a few minutes he was snapped from those thoughts when the psychiatrist asked him a question.

"Is your brother social?" Ed thought for a moment.

"Yeah, he is, very social, like me, sort of..."

"Oh, come on brother, you hardly talk to anyone Ever since mommy died." Ed winced at the childish tone. After their parents had died Al locked himself away and closed off all memories of his child hood. The reason why he was here was due to that and the fact that he inflicted pain on himself. He smiled before looking back at the psychiatrist. Said psychiatrist smiled back.

"Well I think you can go now, there is nothing more I have to say." Ed nodded and stood. Al grabbed his arm.

"You'll visit me won't you?"

"Yeah, sure." Before Al could say anymore Ed broke away and walked swiftly out the door.

"Well let's get you introduced to everyone, huh..." Al nodded and followed behind the man.

---

After a quick tour of the mental hospital, it finally came to Al meeting the people.

"Okay, so this is Wrath, he has ADHD, in a serious way." Said a lady with bright blue eyes and golden sun-kissed hair. Said young boy with long black locks smiled and waved.

"That's Roy Mustang, he's an arsonist." Al smiled and looked at the last remaining person.

"And that's Envy." The lady put some harshness in her tone before walking away and leaving Al to fend for himself.

"Hey, hey, are you new, you look new. What's your name? Where ya from? Who ya related too?" Al stumbled back from the barrage of questions from the hyperactive boy.

"U-uh, my name's Alphonse Elric." The name got a few heads raised. "I-I come from Germany, a-and, I only have one brother." At this Envy looked up and to everyone's surprise walked over to Al.

"Is your brother named Edward?" He asked. Al looked shocked for a moment before nodding slightly. Envy smiled and walked away, obviously satisfied with his outcome. Everyone stared after him in shock and then at Al.

"You mean the guy to have the first successful limb replacements?" Roy asked. Al nodded smiling.

"Yep, my brothers special!" Wrath bounced happily. "How'd Envy know him?"

"Hn, probably bumped into him or something, though I'd be careful around Envy, he's killed like, twelve people or something." Roy said.

"Yay for Envy!" Wrath shouted. Roy rolled his eyes and Al laughed.

---

Envy looked around his dark room and smiled. This was his home; this was his last chance at a life. Not that he'd had one in the first place. Before long Envy started thinking about the day. He smiled at the memory of Ed and lay down on his bed. '_I hope I don't hurt him...'_ He thought. '_Come to think of it why was I so kind...?'_ Envy shrugged and pulled his bed sheets over him falling asleep.

---

Ed walked down the street from the institute and looked at it from a distance. '_Hmmm, wonder why I was so happy with that Envy guy. Ah well, I have school tomorrow, and I also have to buy him a present. Shit, why did I say that?' _Ed walked into a store and looked around, not sure what to get the green-haired boy.

"Maybe a toy..." He mumbled.

"Hey Ed!" Someone yelled behind him, Ed turned and looked at the fast approaching boy. He smiled and waved.

"Hey Mark!" He said back. Mark walked up to him and smiled looking at the stuff he was looking at. Mark and Ed had known each other for a long time now, since they were in kindergarten. Mark had been the first person Ed spoke to. He was from Asia originally and was uncomfortable around people. It was a surprise for everyone when Ed started speaking to him, as he hadn't talked to anyone since his mother died.

"What'cha lookin' for?" He asked. Ed blushed.

"Oh, ummm, nothing for me, you know I wouldn't get this shit, but anyway. I promised a guy I met at the mental institution that I'd bring him something next time I went there. I mean I did fall on him, poor guy even almost got his arm pulled out of a socket." Mark nodded and pulled out a stuffed dragon.

"What about this?" He asked a hint of amusement in his voice. Ed pulled it out of his hands in anger and looked it over.

"I guess so." He said. Mark laughed and walked up to the counter with him. Ed paid for the toy and looked at it with mild interest. "I'll see ya at school tomorrow, ne. If I wake up that is. With Al gone, my alarm clock won't be set." He sighed and started to walk away. He heard a laugh behind him and footsteps edge away into the night. He breathed in the scent of the air and smiled at the soft musk flavor.

After entering his apartment Ed made himself dinner and then proceeded to go to bed. He was just about to slip in when someone called him. He picked up the phone.

"Hello..." He said, a slight snarl to his tone. How dare they interrupt his sleep, well start of sleep.

"_Hello Edward..." _Ed froze. Okay so he had lied, his _parents_ didn't die, his mom did, and therefore left his dad, but said dad never talked to them and wasn't even at his wife's funeral.

"What do you want?" He snarled. He heard a chuckle on the other end of the phone and scowled.

"_Just called to ask how Al was doing..."_

"Al went to the hospital today, and he's doing fine. Anything else _father?_"

"_No Ed, do go to sleep."_ After hearing a sigh Ed slammed the phone down. Ungrateful bastard.

---

It was breakfast at the Mental Institution and Envy was having trouble-getting Ed off his mind. If he'd heard correctly the blonde was coming at about 4, which meant that he'd get to see him. He smiled and walked toward the food hall. He sat in a corner and stared off blankly. "Elric...Now where have I heard that name before...?" He muttered.

Al sat over with his friends talking about his life before he was put into this place.

"So what about your brother?" Roy asked. Al looked at the ceiling for a moment before looking back down.

"Well after my mum died he was always getting into fights with people who said bad stuff about her. In one of the fights he got his arm and leg cut off as torture, but the police arrived before any more damage could be done. After that he was sent to hospital where he was researched on and told he could get replacement limbs, but they would hurt to be put on and that they were never tested before so there was a low chance of him surviving the operation, but he said that he'd take it on. And he did. They said they had to attatch every nerve to a circuit in his leg and arm, he was in hospital for a year after that recovering, coughing up blood and all sorts of crud." Roy and Wrath cringed.

"Sounds, awful" They said in unision. Al nodded.

"He screamed alot too." Envy was listening in on the conversation. That was when the name came back to him.

"Elric, Edward, the first person to get artificial limbs, it was in a headline, three years ago. I remember now. He was like, a huge star." He said to himself. "A huge star huh, he probably won't want to associate with me, when he finds out who I am." After a short while Envy stood and left the cafeteria. Nobody paid him any had, and he walked out without interruption.

---

Ed looked at the clock on his bedside table and sat up in alarm.

"SHIT!" He yelled and scrambled out of bed. Pulling his clothes on quickly Ed ran out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth and his bag struggling to keep closed. He had the toy in there so that he could give it to Envy after his school day was out.

It took him 30 minutes to run to school because he had missed the bus, though with artificial limbs it wasn't that hard. He burst into the class and so started his pitiful day.

"Edward, you have detention after school." His teacher said. Ed groaned.

"But miss, I have to go see my brother after school."

"It can wait." Ed had the serious urge to yell out, 'no it can't you heartless bitch!' but he had a little more self control then that.

"Tch, whatever." He muttered, walking past his teacher and toward his desk.

---

After school Ed waited for the end of detention bell and when it rang he picked up his bag and sped out of the school as fast as his legs could carry him. It only took his a couple of minutes to reach the Mental hospital and he was soon walking through the doors.

"Oh, you're Alphonse's brother, right this way please." Ed followed and watched as the nurse talked to someone before leading him into the room.

"ED!" Yelled his brother when his grey eyes landed on him. Ed smiled and let Al hug him. "Why were you late?" Ed shrugged.

"Damn Izumi kept me in." He said. Al chuckled and walked his brother over to the chairs.

"Ed this is Roy and that's Wrath." Al nodded to both of them. Ed 'Hn-ed' when they said hello. "Oh and brother, that's Envy, he said you knew him." Ed's head snapped to the green-haired boy sitting at the window. At the sound of his name Envy turned and set his eyes on Ed. Ed smiled.

"Hey, Envy." He said. Envy stood up and walked over to Ed, looking down at him hopefully. "Oh, right. Here, my friend helped me pick it out. I hope you like it." Ed handed Envy the dragon and watched as the sins face lit up.

"T-thank you..." Envy said after a while. Ed smiled again and looked back at Al who also smiled and looked at Wrath. Envy sat next to Ed on his chair and listened to the conversation boredly, mind more stuck on the fact that Ed had bought him the present he promised. Nobody had ever done that for him.

---

Visiting hours soon ended and Ed left with a wave and a promise to see people the next day. He smiled to himself, satisfied that his present to Envy was wanted.

---

Envy cuddled his present as he walked back to his room. He was stopped however when some guys stood in front of him.

"Sorry, but you aren't allowed any items." They said reaching to pull the toy out of Envy's grasp. He snarled and growled.

"NO!" He cried. They backed away slightly, but proceeded to try and take the toy off him. "NO, DON'T TOUCH IT, IT'S MINE!" He yelled. Patients started to look out the windows on their doors in interest to see what had gotten Envy so worked up.

"Stop." The men stopped when they heard their boss's command and they stepped down. "Envy, what's that?" The old lady asked. Envy looked up from his crouched position, which he had taken to protect his toy.

"A-a present." He said. She nodded.

"Who gave it to you?" She asked kindly.

"Ed." He said simply. Knowing that Ed was Al's brother, the old lady nodded.

"Well then, you take care of it." She said. Envy nodded happily and ran back to his room.

"Dante was that really wise?" Asked one of the men. Dante looked down and frowned.

"That boy has been nothing but trouble since he came here. This might be his last chance."

"But Dante-"

"I know, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't kill this one."

---0---

**A/N: I hope you liked it. It wasn't long, but I will try to make the next one longer, kay. Please review and tell me what ya'll think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward watched out the window of the bus. He honestly hated school trips, and this was one of those school trips he really didn't want to go on. They had to go to a museum of fine abstract arts. He couldn't do abstract art; the only art he could do was real, self-portrait art. Except he couldn't draw himself, only other people. Again he continued to look out the window, unaware of the three sets of eyes upon him.

---

Winry, Rose and Noah (A/N: I heard that that was the chicks name from the movie...sooo...) all sat in their seats across from Edward watching his expression. Why they did that no one knew, everyone thought Ed was a lost cause. The first girl who had asked him out got a cold expression and a no in answer. The second girl got a colder glare and an even colder no. So it was decided that after the fifth girl was turned away, that Edward Elric, smartest boy in the class and friend of Mark Ashma, was a lost cause. But these three girls thought otherwise, and wanted to see if they could get Edward to notice someone, and get his head out of the clouds. Rose nodded to Noah who leaned over to Winry.

"His friend has just moved to talk to someone, you can go talk to him now." She said. Winry nodded and walked over to Ed, who seemed to be off in his own little world.

"Hey, can I sit here?" She asked. Ed didn't look up and just nodded. Winry sat down. She looked thoughtful for a moment and wanted to speak, but couldn't, after all this planning she had done, she couldn't say a single thing to her love of her life. Though she knew that he would hardly love her back, she wanted to try anyway.

"What did you want?" Ed asked in an aggravated voice. It was harsh and cold, almost as though he were trying to freeze her to death and then push her out the window to shatter in a million pieces.

"I-I just wanted to ask-"

"No." Winry looked down at the ground and fiddled with her fingers. She couldn't give up not just yet. If she wanted any chance, she'd have to start puckering up. Understanding him.

"I-I just wanted to know what's been going on in you life." She said more firmly. Ed looked up for a moment before looking back out the window. She could see his icy glare in the reflection and started to shrink.

"Why should I tell you?" He snapped. She looked taken aback, but she stood firm.

"Look it was just a question. I just want to know about you. If you let someone into your life, you may be able to lean on them for support, then you won't have to go through anything on your own." Winry said. A little louder then she wanted. Ed didn't even bat an eyelash.

"I don't need you." He said. "It would be a waste of time." Winry's eyes widened slightly. "I don't need someone to lean on. I have my own two feet. I can use them you know. You wouldn't understand, and don't even try to pretend you would. Leave. Me. Alone." Winry stood abruptly, her eyes watering. She had loved Edward Elric, and still did. She would wait on him hand and foot, but being talked to like she was trash, had hurt.

"I-I just wanted to help." She said. Some tears falling.

"And I just want to be left alone, but that doesn't seem to be understood." Ed said. His face finally turning to look at Winry's. She was surprised to see Ed's eyes raged with fire. Anger. She thought. He's angry with me.

The golden pools flamed and Ed was about to stand when Mark pushed Winry out of the way and pushed Ed back down.

"Edo calm down." He said. Ed nodded and looked back out the window. Mark turned and glared at Winry. His eyes squinted a little more then needed so that she would get the message and leave. Obviously she was too determined for her own good.

"Why!?" She cried. "Why won't you even look at one of us!?? You looked down at us as though we're bugs. Just puny mortals in your god like existence."

"I do not look at you like that. You are the one that thinks that. If you truly believe you're below me go on thinking like that. I hate you all anyway." Winry's eyes widened and tears fell from her eyes.

Hate, that was what he looked at everyone with. It was so easy to understand now.

"You think that if anyone gets close to you they'll end up like your mum and you'll get hurt again don't you?" She said a little bit softer now, but still with anger weaved into her voice.

"I hate, because it's so much easier, than love." Everyone who was watching the skeptical gasped at that. Ed didn't take any notice and turned to Winry again. His eyes were laced with pure hate. "Now. Leave. Me. Alone." Winry turned and sat at her seat, the tears flowing down her cheeks in small rivers. Even the teachers seemed surprised at what had happened, because they didn't stand to tell Ed off, or even tell people to quieten down. Either that, or they just didn't care.

---

Ed didn't care that he had made her cry; he honestly didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, so he took out his sketchbook. He heard Mark say something to him but didn't take any notice and started drawing. His eyes glazed over as the pencil took over for him. As he continued draw the lines became bolder the drawing took shape, and Ed smiled. Mark saw it and leaned over to look at what his friend was drawing. A man stood in what looked like a field, he had long hair that was styled in tendrils and was wearing what looked like a dress. He was standing with his back facing away from the person looking at the picture, but his head was turned slightly so you could see one eye. As Ed filled in said eye emotions spilled out of it. Sadness, hope, regret, love and so many other emotions that Mark couldn't place his finger on. Ed bent down and pulled out a purple pencil and filled in the eyes. The emotions seemed so much bolder with that one colour. Ed held up the page after writing one simple word on the page and smiled fuller. Mark looked at the picture and smiled as well. After he read the word he watched Ed place the book in his bag and stand up. Mark followed suit and led the way out of the bus. As the walked toward the art museum Mark thought of the picture and that one word that made Ed smile.

_Envy..._

---

Al looked around and sighed. There was nothing to do. He'd read all the books he could, and he had talked about everything he wanted to. Then he thought of something. Quickly running up to Roy he pulled on his sleeve.

"Hey, Roy." He said. Roy turned his head and cocked a brow. "Why's Envy here?" He asked. Roy looked slightly shocked but answered all the same.

'Umm, it's kind of hard to explain. You see, Envy was the son of the lady who owns this place, so naturally, he lived here. But then there was this dude, ummm, I think his name was Pride; anyway, Envy got really attached to him. When they heard about it his mother decided that it would be best if Envy didn't see him anymore. When Envy heard this he got really mad. No one knows why his mother stopped him seeing this dude, but after getting mad Envy killed like seven people. His mother hoping he would calm him down let Pride in. Pride attempted to calm him down, but Envy got even worse. He killed Pride, saying that he didn't want anyone to take him away again, and that he never wanted him to be with anyone else. After he killed him, he was locked up, and wasn't let out of his room for about 2 years. Why?" Al stood, wide eyed. His usually happy energy faded and his pupils dilated into nothingness.

"W-what will happen to Ed then?" He said quietly. Roy looked up.

"I don't know." He said truthfully. Al looked to the doorway and saw Ed walking up to it with a smile on his face and his sketchbook in hand. If Ed learnt about this he would never come here again, but if he didn't know, his life could be in danger. Ed walked through the door and smiled wider. His eyes closing as he started to talk.

"Hey Al, guess what I drew today." He cried. Al's eyes were still wide and he didn't answer his brother, but Ed didn't seem to notice as he walked over and showed Al his picture.

The violet-eyed sin looked at Al tauntingly from the picture and Al recoiled. All the bad things that could come out of Envy, all the pictures swarming through his mind and one question stood out from all the rest.

Would Ed finally be truly happy?

---

**A/N: Phew, done. There you go. Wow, I got so many reviews for the first chapter. I was so happy. Thank you. I hope this chapter meats the same standards as the first one. I know Ed was a bit mean to Winry, but I really hate her. Also, I think I forgot to add that the institution was also a rehab centre and that Wrath was addicted to drugs. I'm sorry. Someone pointed out that you can't go to an institution for serious ADHD and I was like, shit I forgot to add that he was a druggy. Anyway. Thank you for all the reviews, I hope I get the smae responses as last time! Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, you guys are awesome, so many reviews for just two chapters. If I can, I will make this an extra long chapter! Hmm, but you guys said I was taking the EdxEnvy bit too fast. I thought that what Ed was doing was displaying friendship. If you think it is more than that, please do. But for now they are just friends. They won't like each other for a long time yet. I hope.**

**Mental:  
**---

Ed's P.O.V.

---

I took a step towards my brother. I could see he was scared, but I didn't know why. He stepped away, and I dropped my sketchbook. He followed it with his eyes before turning.

"I'm sorry brother, I don't want to see you right now." He said in a soft voice. I then watched as he ran. My eyes were pupiless orbs now, widened in shock and fear. I wanted to run after him, but the nurses said that it might be dangerous and they would take care of it. I calmed down and walked out of the hospital, my head hung and my hands limp. My sketchbook was still lying on the ground, open at the picture I had just drawn. The form of Envy was standing in the picture with just colour in his one eye. I hoped someone threw it in the bin. In all honesty, I hated my drawings. They represented my life. Colourless.

---

Normal P.O.V.

---

Ed walked down the road, his feet scraping the sidewalk as he dragged them with little effort. His schoolbag was hanging from his shoulder lifeless and limp. He wasn't holding it, and it was about to slip off his shoulder. On instant reflex he drew up his hand and pushed the strap back onto his shoudler. After the long walk home he pushed open the door and walked into his room and slumped onto the bed. After about five minutes of lying down the phone rang. Ed didn't even bother picking it up. He just watched the light flash until it stopped and the message was left.

"_Ed, I know you don't want this, but I'm coming home, to see Al. I'm going to stay in a hotel as I will only be there for a few days, but it'll be late at night when I get home so I wanted to know if I could stay at your house. Just a night and then I'll be gone. I'll be coming at midnight tomorrow. Come get me then. I'll be waiting for you."_ Ed looked at the phone for a few minutes after his father had hung up, and then stood from the bed and walked out into the loungeroom of his appartment. He pulled out a spare futon and laid it down on the ground before going back to his bed and lying down. After a few minutes of thinking he again stood up and walked out to the kitchen. He picked up an apple and ate it quickly, when that was done he grabbed the keys, his jacket and walked out the door. After locking the door he quickly and quietly walked down the street. His feet taking him to the park where he sat on a swing and swung, thinking about nothing in particular.

'_I'm going to go to school tomorrow and appologise to Winry.'_ He thought. His eyes were glazed in thought and he didn't see the person approaching him. '_I'm going to be happy. Not looking so hurt. I won't show my pain anymore, that way, no-one will worry, and maybe, maybe I'll get over whatever it is that's bothering me.'_ When Ed finished thinking he looked up and gasped. Letting out the breath he held he looked back down, away from the person standing over him.

"Winry." He said. The girl nodded and sat on the swing beside him.

"You shouldn't sit outside alone." She said starting to push herself on the swing. Ed looked down at the ground and muttered something before looking up at the girl again.

"Winry." He said again. She looked over at him and smiled. Inwardly Ed cringed. "I'm sorry." He said. The blonde girl looked at him a few more moments before she looked up at the sky again.

"It's okay, you were mad." She said. Ed looked mildly surprised before he turned back to the sky and started swinging as well. After a few minutes Winry spoke again.

"I-I just wanted to be your friend." She said. Ed kept looking forward and smiled.

"I'd like that." He said before he got off the swing and walked away. Winry looked after him, before she also smiled, pumped a fist in the air and jumped off the swing. Walking away the opposite direction Ed had gone.

---

The Institute

---

Envy walked down the halls of the institute humming a small tune to himself, this was just about the time that Ed normally came, if he was quick he might catch him before he left... Maybe. He walked into the main room where all the patients came to socialize and stuff. He was surprised to see a book on the ground infront of the door. Picking it up he looked for a name.

'_Edward Elric's Sketch book... Look at your own risk'_ was written inside on the front cover. Envy's eyes widened slightly. Had he come late? Did something happen to Ed? When did he leave? Quickly closing the book and consealing it inside his shirt he walked up to the front counter, panic racing through his eys.

Was it his fault Ed had left?

"Excuse me miss." He said to the lady at the pill counter. She looked up and gasped.

"I'm sorry Envy." She said after composing herself. "Pill time is later." Envy scowled, why does everyone assume that's always what he's there for?

"umm... No it's not that, I wanted to ask if Edward came here..." Envy looked at the ground after saying this, knowing he wasn't going to like her answer.

"Oh, Edward Elric, Alphonse's older brother?" Envy nodded. "Well, he did come, he showed Al a picture and he fled to his room. People have gone to calm him down, but he's in a bit of shock of some sort, we have yet to figure what sort of shock it is..." Envy sighed. "Edward left soon after that. He dropped his book right... Oh, where is it?" She looked passed Envy, and her face became confused when she looked back at him. "Well, someone must have picked it up already, but it was a sketch book. I was just about to go and pick it up myself and keep it for when he came back. But oh well. It wasn't too long ago that he left. Maybe, ten, fifteen minutes, you only just missed him." She smiled and went back to her work. Envy turned and walked back to his room.

When he reached his room he took the book out and opened it up. He scanned over the pictures, impressed by the skill and smiling when he saw pictures of kittens and cats and people that Edward knew. He flipped to one of the back pages and froze.

It was a picture of him. He was in a field and like all the other pictures, he was black and white, but his eye had colour in it. It was violet, bright and outstanding, it made the picture look almost surreal. He stared at it for a while before his face broke out into a grin, he flipped through more pages, still smiling at the fact that Ed had drawn a picture of him. He finally looked at the last page. He looked at it a long time, his mind wirring at a hundred miles an hour. He'd seen this boy, the boy that was in the picture...

'_Why is it alway's the ones I love that die on me?'_ Was written under the picture in small trembling writing, there were water marks all over the page and the boys glazed golden eyes were burning into Envy's. He let go of the book as he set it on the bedside table. He knew that boy, and it wasn't Ed.

---

Ed's P.O.V.

---

School was boring as usual. But people looked at me funny when I came in smiling. What? I put my new 'I'm happy so don't ask whats wrong' thing in place. People didn't get the message and kept asking me what was wrong. I almost screamed, but I didn't and instead told them that I was fine and just decided that I needed to show more respect to people. I was twitching all day I swear. Anyway, I was making my way to the mental institute. My feet dragging along the pavement because of my gym class. The few people I bumped into I actually muttered a sorry to and continued on my way.

I reached the institute without much difficulty and pushed through the door, dropping my bag off at the front counter. I was looking down when I entered through the doors. Al was sitting at one of the chairs by the window, he turned and looked at me and walked over.

"Brother..." He started. "I'm sorry for yesterday." I shook my head.

"S'okay." I said in answer. I was smiling too. I looked up and smiled full volt at him. He seemed slightly taken aback and took a step away.

"Brother are you okay?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Of course I am Al, why wouldn't I be, I just decided to turn over a new leaf." He looked slightly worried, then confused, but accepted my excuse and pulled me over to the chairs. I sat and we talked. Envy joined us soon after and handed me a book. I recognized it soon after as my sketch book.

"I-I found it on the floor." He muttered. "I'm sorry, I looked through it..." My eyes widened slightly before they sobered and I nodded.

"It's okay, what did you think?" He looked up, obviously surprised by my kindness, I realised he still had that dragon toy I bought him.

"T-They were really good!" He said happily. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. He smiled widely.

Discussion passed and soon I had to leave. Al waved to me as I left and Envy joined in. Both saying they couldn't wait to see me the next day. I picked up my bag and walked out. My feet dragged along the sidewalk and I noticed that it was dark out. I cursed and ran the rest of the way home. When I opened my door I walked inside and grabbed an apple. I walked over to the phone and saw a light flashing, indicating there was a message just waiting to be listened to. I pressed the play button.

'_Edward, good morning, afternoon, whatever. It's early over here, but probably not over where you are. Listen, I'm just about to get on the plane and leave, I should be in Amestris by about ten PM. Can you be there by then please?' _The message ended. I scowled. Stupid father. Well anyway, I guess I better get ready.

It was eight forty five now, so if I had a shower, get dressed and leave by about nine-I should have enough time to get there. Simple. I walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower. I got out and dried myself before pulling on a pair of black pants and a tanktop and grabbing a red hoodie. I left my apartment and walked down the roads, winding in and out of places, trying to find my way to the airport. About thirty minutes of laboring walking and ducking in and out of alleyways (which might I add are very dangerous) I made it to the airport with time to spare. I went into the cafe and had a quick coffee and bought a few magazines as well as a stuffed toy that I might give to Mark, he needed something for his birthday after all, then left for the arrival doors. That didn't take as long as I thought so I sat and read the magazines while I waited for my father.

About twenty minutes after that I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up, right into glazed golden eyes. My breath hitched, but then I realised who it was and scowled.

"Sorry Edward." My father said and sat down beside me.

"What are you doing, we need to leave before midnight." I said standing up. He sighed.

"Why, will the vampires come out?" He asked tiredly. I scowled harder, if that was even possible.

"No, but the gangs will, and unless you want a fight, I suggest we leave now." I said. He sighed again and stood up. I started walking forward and he ran to keep up with me. Stupid old man.

"So you like having your hair down?" He asked. I growled.

"Not really, but I'm letting it dry." I said. He chuckled.

"I see, I used to do that too." I let a small smile grace my lips. I may hate the bastard, but it's fun to talk like this.

"So, what's the hotel you're staying at?" I asked. He put a hand at the back of his head and scratched nervously.

"Umm, actually about that..." He started. I looked at him, not liking where this was going and ducked into an alley, him following closely behind.

"What is it old man?" I asked cautiously.

"Old man...?" He muttered. I rolled my eyes. He never liked that name, hence the reason I use it. "Well anyway, it cancelled on me, saying that a big band had booked the whole place for itself and that I would have to find another place. They appologized profusely after that..." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes again.

"And..." I coaxed, he coughed, ovbviously noticing he was getting off track, and started talking as we ducked through another five or six alleys.

"Well, I was wondering if I could stay with you..." I stopped walking and looked at him.

"For how long...?" I asked cautiously.

"About two or three weeks." He said. My mouth dropped.

"Oh no, oh no, you're not sleeping on my floor for that long." I said, walking faster now.

"Oh come on Edward!" He cried. I stopped again.

"Fine!" I cried, throwing my arms up. "But you pay five dollars a night." A said viciously pointing at him.

"Oh I thought I could get it for free, you are my son afterall." He made a face at me. I was shocked slightly and I didn't reply for a while. Soon I scoffed and continued walking.

"Fine, you can stay for free, but any longer then three weeks and I will throw you out." I said not turning. I heard him sigh again.

"So mean." I heard him mutter. I sniggered and continued to dodge in and out of alleys.

When we arrived at my apartment I unlocked the door and ushered him in. He went in without a fuss and set his things on the floor whilst taking off his shoes.

"Nice place." He muttered. I let a 'thanks' slip and walked into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" I called. I heard a no and continued to make my meal. "Your futon is in the loungeroom." I yelled to him. I heard a thank you and shuffling as he moved into the loungeroom. I walked into the room not long after and found him already asleep, I shook my head slightly and walked into my room. I couldn't blame him, he had a what, fifteen hour flight or something.

I changed quickly and got into bed, pulling the cover over my body and turning the lights out. I stayed awake just thinking after that, then a thought struck me and I smiled.

And before my eyes fluttered closed I muttered... "Good night father..."

---

**A/N: And that's the end, I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. Edward is much nicer to his dad I know, but I like Hoenhiem so yeah, please don't hurt me. I think they'd have a good relationship as father and son anyway! Hopefully there are no mistakes, if there are, please tell me...**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys... Sorry it's been so long since I've updated anything at all... I've had a massive year. I was in hospital for some time starting medication and all sorts of stuff. My family started building a house and it's only just almost finished, we'll be moving in soon. I got a new laptop though, a plus I suppose. Life has been hectic and... Well, I'm only just starting to get back to myself after some massive changes to things that have happened around me. The fact that I was in the psych ward in the hospital will help me make this story better though 

My other computer died too... So I had nothing for a while, except the TV and that's... Well... Lol.

Actually, it got me obsessed with Kingdom Hearts and Tomb Raider, I now have Tomb Raider Underworld for the PS2 and am playing that lotses because, well it's a lot of fun  And my boyfriend has gotten me up to the Aladdin Level in Kingdom Hearts, I'm a slow learner though. So he has his hands full haha.

Anyway, enough about me, onto the story.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own... But one day, one can only hope, I will rule the world... I mean Fullmetal Alchemist. :D

--

_The alcohol,  
The Demerol,  
These things never could replace,  
What a minute with you could do to put a smile on my face..._

_Dead Skin – Crossfade_

The next morning was a slow one; Edward woke his father early so that he could get ready for school without having to worry about the old man not getting up the whole day. He shoved a piece of paper and some money into the man's hands and glared at him.

"Keep yourself busy for the day old man. Go shopping for me and grab those things please. I'll be at school till at least four and then we can go to the hospital to see Al. Visiting hours aren't until then anyway." Hoenhiem nodded his agreement and Ed walked out throwing a spare key on his keychain to his father before heading off to school.

The day dragged on and Ed found himself begging it to end. He pulled himself to every class, wishing that the hours would tick by just that little bit faster so that he could see his brother already. Winry chatted to him in between every class and during every class which made things a little less tolerable. It took a lot to get used to her high pitched girl voice, but Edward tried his hardest for the fragile girl's sake.

Finally the day ended and he stood from his spot behind his table and rushed out, leaving a dumbstruck Winry behind. He ignored her hurt expression and deducted that he would message her later and apologize to her. He reached his apartment and opened to door to find his father holding a beer and watching the poorly tuned television. He shook his head and moved into the kitchen, seeing all the empty plastic bags on the bench he guessed his father did as asked and spent the spare cash on beer. He laughed quietly to himself before starting on dinner. He had work tonight so if he made the dinner now he could go see Al and then come home quickly, eat and then head off. As long as all went well, and he hoped it did. He put the roast into the oven and walked out to his father prodding him with a greasy finger and telling him that he was going to change and then they'd leave. The old man nodded and Edward walked from the room to go change out of his school clothes.

He came out not long after dressed in tight leather pants and a plain black t-shirt with a red hoodie on over the top. He pulled on some plain socks and set off to the door. His father was close behind him, smoothly scoring a five pointer throw as he walked past the bin and dumped his beer bottle inside. They both pulled on their shoes and left the apartment, it was empty and dark. Much like it was when Edward first moved in after him and his father's first fight. Ed shook his head and walked forward, down the steps and away from the cosy place he called home and towards the hospital.

The fifteen years olds hair was loosely tied into a ponytail at the back of his head, his father with a similar hair style. Edward scowled a little, denying that he looked anything like that man, and walked forward through the windy streets. He approached the institute slowly, dreading entry. His father stalked past him quickly and walked through the sliding doors.

Ed felt light headed, his mind swam with thoughts he felt he couldn't control and a throbbing headache came on as suddenly as the nausea. He shook his head (which really didn't help he had to admit) and walked through the sliding doors after his father. They reached reception quickly, Edward still trying to stop the room from spinning, and asked for Al. They were guided through the halls towards the room where everyone gathered and immediately noticed Al sitting and talking cheerfully with Roy and Wrath. He turned at the sound of his father calling his name and stood and ran over.

Ed saw the next bit in slow motion. He saw Envy running out a grin on his face and the stuffed dragon toy Edward himself had gotten him. And then his father push Alphonse away and look stunned at Envy's lithe form moving swiftly towards Edward. And then all of a sudden Ed's father was throwing himself angrily at Envy and tackling him to the ground before drawing his fist up only to slam it into the young man's perfect featured face. Envy's surprise was almost as great as Edward's, but as the younger teen went to move forward he was overcome with a strong dizziness that had him hurtling towards the ground. He tried to push his hands in front of him in an attempt to save himself too much pain. But he felt so heavy... So dead and he hit the ground with a loud thud that stopped everyone where they were.

And as Envy threw Hoenhiem off of him and ran towards Edward the blonde's eyes unfocussed and he was lost to the blackness of his own mind. Lost in the depths of memories that were locked away where they couldn't cause harm.

_Pride....._

_---_

A/N: I'm sorry this is so short.. I really just wanted to get it up so that I could say I'd done something Lol. I will try to do more soon. I'm bogged down with moving house at the moment, it's really painful actually lol.


End file.
